Envy羨望Senbō
by SweetLove.K
Summary: Rukia wanted to become a singer, but when she tells them, they all turn against her out of envy but, she is determined to be a singer, nothing can stop her. She started a career with no friends,but will there be someone to hold her when she needs comfort?


**£nvy_羨望_Senbō**

Rukia and her friends were sitting at their usual spot under the big oak tree in the front of the school. They were talking about their goals in the future, and everyone was trying to stay together, not wanting to separate.

Rukia was sitting next to Ichigo with her head on his shoulder, and he had his hand around her waist.

"I wanna be a cook and own my own restaurant" said Orihime with a big smile on her face.

"Where would you get a restaurant?" asked Tatsuki.

"After college I could by one of those old abandoned buildings and fix it up a little" she said with her finger on her chin, looking deep in thought.

"Well I want to be a chorus teacher since I can't be a singer singer" said Senna as she smiled to herself.

"That's nice" said Orihime smiling also.

"I want to be a doctor and take over my dads clinic" said Ichigo.

"That's nice, it will help out some of the kids around the area" said Senna as she smiled at Ichigo dreamily.

"Yeah your so thoughtful Ichigo" said Orihime with dreamy eyes.

"What about you Rukia?" asked Nel.

Everybody turned to Rukia with a curious gaze, except Orihime and Senna, who were both glaring at her, though she did not seem to notice as her face visibly brightened.

"Umm, well you guys have heard me sing right?" she asked them as she observed their looks.

"Yup" Nel as everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well I want to be a singer" she said as she sat up straight and gave them a big smile.

"Really, but how would you do that without leaving town?" asked Senna with a fake smile.

"Well that's the thing I am leaving tomorrow" she said no meeting any of their gazes.

"What?" said her friends enraged.

"I have to leave or I'll need be a singer" she said as she took her head off of Ichigo's shoulder and finally looked up at them. Their faces were red with rage, and they all had a scowl on their faces.

"Then don't fucking go, you can't sing that good anyways" said Orihime with a snotty look on her face.

"I thought you guys liked my singing" said Rukia.

"Nope we just said that so you wouldn't feel bad, you can't sing to save your life, I can sing way better than, so I have more of a chance to be a singer" said Senna as she twirled the hair of her pony tail while looking at Ichigo.

"She's right, and if you leave you'll just make a fool of your self" agreed Ichigo.

"You too?" she asked as she looked up at him and pushed his arm off of her waist.

"What's the surprise, did you think you can get rich and famous with that pathetic thing you call a voice, we tried before and they denied us" spat Uryuu.

"Yeah you should just stop trying, you think your better than all of us, but guess what you will never be a singer" sneered Renji.

They all looked at her and nodded in agreement, and their eyes held obvious jealousy, because they all know that if she went she would be famous. Truth was Rukia had a talent and that was singing, so this was the only way to stop, was to crush her dreams and break her.

"Fine, I don't care what you guys think, I thought you were my friends" said Rukia who was trying to hold back her tears. She got up and left school grounds.

When she was far away from the school, she dropped to the ground and started to cry. She believe it, she thought that they would support them, but they all turned against her. Her eyes were red and puffy, from crying, but when she got tired of crying. She wiped her tears, and stood up. She cleared her face of all emotions, rolled back her shoulders, looked up at the sky and whispered.

"They say I'll never be a singer and get famous, they envy me, but I swear on my life that I will fulfill my dreams and be happy, I deserve it I've done nothing wrong, and I'll come back one day just so they can envy me once again"

* * *

**So how was that pretty short, but I promise it will get longer and better in the future. I will also be using some of her songs in the near future. If you liked it please review.**

**With Love,**

**SweetLove.K :D**


End file.
